The present invention relates to safety mechanisms for trolleys and, more particularly, to such safety mechanisms incorporating a safety line extending the length of the trolley track.
Lakefront property often includes steep inclines between the lake and lodging facilities. These inclines may include jagged, slippery rocks as well as bushes and trees. Accordingly, the inclines are difficult if not impossible for the elderly to climb and are cumbersome if not dangerous for others to negotiate, especially with fishing poles and tackle boxes in hand.
Construction of stairs traversing these inclines is typically expensive. Even if constructed, a staircase may be too steep or too long for elderly people.
As an alternative to a staircase, a lift may operate on a track mounted on an incline. A standard lift may have complicated, elaborate, and expensive safety or braking mechanisms to stop a runaway lift. Some of these braking mechanisms are activated upon the sensing of a predetermined speed and may include drop bars to engage the track to stop the cart.